The Center for Health Equity Intervention Research (CHEIR) is the product of inter-disciplinary collaboration among researchers, educators, and community activists, seamlessly woven through a broadbased plan to eliminate health disparities. CHEIR components (education, research, and community engagement) support each other for the attainment of their respective aims. CHEIR faculty will: (1) implement three specific research projects; (2) provide expert consultation for developing culturally and linguistically responsive interventions; (3) provide biostatistical and data management resources; (4) nurture junior scientists with high-potential nascent ideas; (5) respond to existing community interest and need by increasing research literacy and engagement in research; and (6) provide formal and service-oriented training opportunities to the next generation of health disparity researchers, creating a diverse workforce. We will leverage existing resources available through our Clinical and Translational Science Award, our Prevention Research Center, and three minority institutes (the Gaston Institute, the William Monroe Trotter Institute and the Institute for New England Native American Studies). The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are to: (SA1) Generate collaboration and synergy by effectively managing center membership, investigator and community networking, enrichment activities such as conferences and workshops, and dissemination of CHEIR activities and research findings; (SA2) Ensure CHEIR meets all stated goals by regular and systematic monitoring of each component and the overall center using the LOGIC model; (SAS) Conduct two high-profile Synthesis, Engagement, and Elevation to Eliminate Disparities (SEED) Symposia that (1) synthesize our progress to date from a holistic perspective; (2) solidify our engagement with faculty, students, and community; and (3) elevate our work to the next level by mapping the course forward and best positioning CHEIR to fulfill and sustain its ongoing mission; and (SA4) Engage in outreach activities, including collaboration with other NCMHD Centers of Excellence, and through multiple venues such as the Internet Dissemination Depot.